


雇佣快递番外一

by Giaaaaaada



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 性瘾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaaaaaada/pseuds/Giaaaaaada
Summary: 努力奉上2000＋字满盘香酥肉，这么勤奋的作者你不应该去把正文补了嘛？！
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	雇佣快递番外一

设定：克劳德21【171】  
萨菲罗斯25

“哈…啊……哈……”从电话中传出的是一阵难耐的呻吟，“混蛋，你什么回来……”他忍不住咒骂道。

萨菲罗斯把手机音量调大，听到猫咪捶门的声音以及高潮难耐的低吟。

“你TM、说句话啊。”克劳德对把他一人留下跑到日本工作的萨菲罗斯有极大不满。他现在只能趁午休躲在厕所隔间放纵一下自己的身体，等会儿还得装“发高烧但依然尽忠职守的好快递员”，幸亏领班把他今天调成打快递单，不然克劳德可能会当众哭出来。

萨菲罗斯终于开口了，“乖，二十分种后去接你。”克劳德知晓萨菲罗斯的十五分钟绝对分秒不差，于是直接挂断了电话，可身体的瘙痒现在还是得不到解决……

六小时前，也就是早晨的八点三十分。克劳德侧躺在床上，纯白的不合身衬衫遮盖不住的红点密密麻麻布满敏感带，细长洁白的五根手指掐着床单，一副难耐的表情。

萨菲罗斯的粗长性器正在他的穴道一下一下地开拓，缓慢却深入。两只手一只环抱住克劳德的腰，另一只还在胸口的红豆上戏耍。

昨晚才被操透的克劳德根本生不出力气去打霸道的男朋友一下，只能像一个可以被随意摆弄的玩偶般被萨菲罗斯折腾。

“……我要喝水。”克劳德肯求道。干渴的  
喉道确实无法发出萨菲罗斯渴望的呻吟声，于是他把克劳德直接已把尿的姿势抱起，下体相连着走到桌旁的单人沙发椅坐下。

桌子虽离得近，但人偶真的没能力自己抬手了，克劳德挠了下萨菲罗斯的胳膊，示意他去。萨菲罗斯把半杯水喂给克劳德，“还要吗？”低沉的声线炸开在克劳德耳边，他点点头，难受地动了动自己酸疼的身子，但身体里的肉棒根本忍受不了一点贴副其上软肉的撩拨，又胀大一圈。

克劳德自然感知到体内的变化，“艹，你是畜生吗？”虽然很想把回复一点点力气就叫嚣的小东西就地正法，但还是得先满足点人偶的需求，水喝完，克劳德又赖皮道：“不做了行不行？”

萨菲罗斯俯视那双湛蓝眼瞳，竖瞳又细了几分，但手上没有丝毫动作。克劳德见状便慢慢起身，双臂攀上萨菲罗斯的脖颈，然后，奖赏性质地亲了下萨菲罗斯的嘴唇。

你觉得呢？

返回到厕所隔间的克劳德还在努力抑制前列腺高潮的一波波快感。早晨萨菲罗斯出门前在克劳德后穴整整埋了三颗无线小号跳蛋，只开了小幅振动。克劳德一旦取出，萨菲罗斯手中的遥控就会提示。末后萨菲罗斯还妄想塞进去一根震动棒，克劳德真生气了直接踹萨菲罗斯一脚。

就……稍微放纵一下，克劳德拖下七分裤，拨开内裤手指摸索着探到洞口，黏腻的体液早就浸湿了屁股和内裤，抵着厕所门两根手指轻轻松松伸到内里，模仿性交抽插起来。

这渐渐满足不了克劳德，他做到马桶上，双腿呈M字抵在马桶边，左手三根手指插进菊穴运动起来，水声噗嗤噗嗤响着淫液沾满手指。但连中指都抵不到跳蛋，由此可见萨菲罗斯就没想过让克劳德能拿出来。

最终高潮的到来令克劳德双腿颤栗，差点立都立不起来，而穴肉的挤压使得跳蛋又往更深处钻去，克劳德失神的捂着肚子，有些害怕跳蛋会顶到胃里。

厕所外门的突然被打开吓得克劳德一激灵，“克劳德？”那个熟悉的声音想起了，他连忙弯腰把裤子提起来，“我在，我在。”转开门锁不慎间扑进男人怀里。

萨菲罗斯习惯性地按住克劳德的后领与腰肢，对方也抱住萨菲罗斯，“已经跟你们领导说过了，现在回家。”毛茸茸的金色头颅点点，又抬头揪住萨菲罗斯的迷彩外衣领子迫使他低头，“亲我……就亲一会儿。”

萨菲罗斯也没想到克劳德会这样主动，他干脆抱起爱人回到车里压着他狠狠嘬了几口，又唇舌交缠亲密良久才发动车子回到二人住处。萨菲罗斯横抱起克劳德坐到沙发上，怀里的身躯挣扎着呻吟，“拿出来，快点……”自己已经把宽松的裤子给磨掉，抓住萨菲罗斯的手伸向湿淋淋的肉穴。

既然要取出跳蛋，萨菲罗斯就干脆把克劳德摆成母狗的跪趴姿势，拨开内裤伸进了一根手指搅动。“啧，”萨菲罗斯大掌拍了下克劳德滑嫩的屁股，硬生生留下几道红印，“刚刚是不是自己自慰了？”说着又加进两个手指。

克劳德异常乖巧的点点头，扭动劲瘦腰肢吞吐三根手指。“谁让你不早点回来……太想要了。”过了会儿，克劳德感觉到萨菲罗斯的另外两根手指也要塞进来。

“嗯、萨菲、萨菲罗斯慢点，慢点啊啊啊——”这时萨菲罗斯已经强硬地将五根手指塞进了克劳德的屁眼，并配合着抽插试图把整个手掌塞进去，指甲刮搔软嫩穴肉带来的快感，克劳德身前的肉色男茎吐出一阵阵白液。萨菲罗斯的手本来就比旁人大，再伸进一段胳膊，克劳德整个人都抖了起来，幸亏被萨菲罗斯压住不然就逃掉了。萨菲罗斯的手慢慢深进直肠，摸到了尽职尽业震动的跳蛋，抓住后面的两颗脱出肠道。剩下一颗还在体内，克劳德能不知道萨菲罗斯有什么心思吗，“你TM……”锤了下男人的胸口。

萨菲罗斯抱起克劳德，温柔地亲吻他的脸颊，“下面想不想吃肉棒？”手指还在菊穴中搅动，“咕叽咕叽”的声响不绝于耳，再看看克劳德那满是欲望的眼神，“呵……看来是很想要了。”但萨菲罗斯连裤链都没拉开。克劳德无语了，红着眼拉开裤链将萨菲罗斯的肉棒取出来又津液湿润了一番，打掉爱人还在体内作乱的手，自己拓开后穴做了下去。

当肉棒抵到跳蛋甚至又深入一段时 克劳德终于崩坏了。

他扭动屁股，嘴里吐出不断地秽语，“好爽、好爽，老公快动一动，快插插宝贝的屁股。”

萨菲罗斯捏住玩偶的两条大白长腿掰开成一字马，举起克劳德又容他重重落下，眼泪从眼眶中蹦出蘸湿了克劳德的黑长睫毛，爽炸的媚叫与那张被粉红包裹的俊脸不知名的和谐。

两人赤裸地交缠在床铺上，克劳德被压在床头肉穴感受这巨大鸡巴的冲击，头半迎半就歪着与萨菲罗斯接吻。

体内跳蛋十分钟前就被调到最高振幅，双重快感令克劳德欲仙欲死，脚趾都蜷起来，双手无力抵着床头的墙壁，一条腿还被萨菲罗斯抬起方便操得更深。体液与汗液混合从大腿内侧低落，视线往上粗大肉棒的每次抽出裹挟的深红嫩肉，狠狠插入摩擦过敏感点的快感，克劳德爽得直翻白眼，浑身抽搐得射了出来。还没喘两口气克劳德又被放倒床上，大腿被直接压到锁骨上屁股高高撅起，克劳德低眸就能到看到萨菲罗斯“坚韧不拔”的大鸡巴埋进肉洞，快速得抽插导致菊穴处泛着白色的细沫，而克劳德现在只能呻吟着，迎接萨菲罗斯落在身体各处的亲吻。

最终萨菲罗斯还是没内射进克劳德身体里，等克劳德高潮缓回来后，把深埋在他体内的跳蛋取出来。“想吃点东西吗？”萨菲罗斯搂着爱人亲密问道。

“......我要睡一会儿。”克劳德缩在巨大柔软的被子里，不想理他。萨菲罗斯也不介意偶尔的小任性，自己下楼做饭去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 努力奉上2000＋字满盘香酥肉，这么勤奋的作者你不应该去把正文补了嘛？！


End file.
